


Nice Game

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, and by cupboard tbh just cupboard, cupboard lovers, house nemesis, you know by house i mean gryffindor and slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy spend 6 out of their 7 years at Hogwarts fighting and hating each other. The last one, though, they spend fighting and loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my favourite drabble. Not because it's good or anything, I can't deem my work good. It's all bad for me. Anyway, it's my favourite one because it's at Hogwarts, of course.

„Nice game, Griffin.“

„Shut up and kiss me.“

 

Bellamy Blake was a seventeen year old Gryffindor with the scandalous tendency to snog the one and only Clarke Griffin in every dark corner/broom cupboard he could find.

She was in his year, had amazing eyes, teasing lips, a hell of a body and she... sort of... was a Slytherin.

Normally, Gryffindor would make sense, because, _you know_ – _Griffin_.

They went through almost 6 long years of taunting before succumbing and pulling away from the spotlight and into, as previously mentioned, any dark corner there was.

 

„You could've caught the snitch a bit earlier, though. This was too close. You're losing your touch.“

„The only one who's going to lose touch is you if you don't stop talking right now!“

 

In their sixth year, one of their fights attracted the (unwanted) attention of professor Marcus Kane, which earned them two weeks of detention.

They didn't last a day before kissing for the first time.

And so they met. There was still a lot of tantrums and teasing but also something neither could really pinpoint. Clarke missed him a lot during the summer and liked his hugs more than she liked anything else in the world, and he sort of daydreamed about her every day, simply lying on his bed and imagining her soft skin on his, blond curls spilling on his pillows.

He turned 17 by the end of July and didn't spend one day for the rest of the summer without popping somewhere close to her house, waiting for her to come crashing into him before he teased her about something he'd spent the whole night trying to think of.

 

„You think you can win the next game?“

„I don't know, Blake, you think you can score right now?“

 

One of the most interesting things about her (she captivated him quite a lot) was her House.

„Why Slytherin? Was the rest of your family in Slytherin, too?“

She shook her head sadly and grazed her knuckles over his forearm. It was summer when he asked her, and they sat in the park close to her house. „No. None of them. They were all Gryffindors.“

„ _All_ of them?“ he gaped at her when she nodded. „Well... what did the Hat tell you? Why Slytherin?“

She sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms on her chest. She knew he had trouble with her being in Slytherin. „It didn't tell me anything. I'd probably be a Gryffindor, like the rest of them, if I didn't ask for Slytherin.“

His next question was only curious, and she was almost shocked at the lack of _his_ shock.

„Why did you ask?“

„My dad died. My mom betrayed him, sold him out. I decided at that moment that the myth about Slytherins being evil and Gryffindors being good was just that – a _myth_.“

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his embrace.

„My parents and my sister and all muggles.“ He told her. It was a _give and take_ situation – she told him about her family and he told her about his.

„How old is your sister?“

„She's turning 14 in two months.“ He said softly. „Her name's Octavia.“

Clarke was silent for a moment. Then, „What's she like?“

And so he told her about his sister, and she smiled and then gave him a longing look, saying she always wanted a sibling.

He kissed her and sneaked into her room that night, silencing the doors and showing her how much he cared about her.

As they sat in the park that day, talking about Octavia's hair ribbons, Bellamy realized he was in love.

 

„You think you can... catch the snitch, Griffin?“ his breath was laboured and spilling heavily over Clarke's bare shoulders.

„I already caught yours, Blake.“ She huffed into his ear and rolled her hips against his.

 

Gryffindor – Slytherin game was scheduled for May, which was almost two months from the last game after which Bellamy and Clarke had an encounter in a broom cupboard.

Just before the game before the one with Gryffindor, the one in which Clarke caught the snitch, trying not to think of him on the stands, they had their first fight.

 

„And where do _you_ think you're going after Hogwarts?!“ Clarke hissed into his face. „You wouldn't leave your family and you and I both know that!“

„It's better to stay with them than go across the world!“ he spat back at her face and she winced. „That's the most morbid plan I've yet heard, Clarke. What do you think you'd be? You really think you could be happy and successful in a life like that?!“

Clarke's eyes filled with angry (for the most part) tears and she stepped back, pointing a finger at him. „You know the answer to that already! You know I wasn't even thinking of being happy!“

„And why should I believe you?“

„Are you seriously asking me this, Bell? How can you be so ignorant?! I've told you, _so many times_ , how much you mean to me! I told you, _you're_ _my_ _happiness_! I'm not going to be an unecessary luggage for you when I know you...“

She broke off and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes.

„Oh, pumpkin.“ Bellamy sighed and put his arm around her neck, pulling her into him.

„You never said it back.“ She said, fisting his shirt and hiding her face in his shoulder, her voice muffled. „You never said it back and you don't get a right to get angry if I want to leave.“

Bellamy wanted to kick himself; she was right for being upset.

She told him things like that in moments of inspiration, like when she twirled between the trees in the Forbidden Forest, her laughter echoing all around him, _you're my happiness_ , or when he was alone for Christmas that year and she sneaked into his dormitory and under his covers, _i have everything when i'm with you,_ or when he pulled her into a passagway, making her squeak in fear and later laugh in delight when she realized it was him, saying he was stupid, and when he claimed she liked it, she smiled, _i love it_.

„Clarke.“ He sighed. „I can't believe you – oh Merlin, I'm so stupid.“

„As I keep telling you.“ She grumbled into his shirt before looking up at him.

He stared into her eyes, wondering how she was able to see him looking at her and think he was anything less than smitten and lost and crazy in love. „I love you.“

„You're not just saying that?“

He laughed at that, doubling over to catch his breath. „No, no, I'm most definitely not _just saying that_. I love you and I realized that on the day you told me why you were Slytherin and about your dad and I told you about my family and Octavia.“

She looked at him in what he would call awe and wonder if he didn't know she was looking at him. „You're so majestic sometimes.“ She said.

He laughed and continued laughing, even when she kissed him.

 

They were spent; the cupboard was dark and inside it was too hot, but they couldn't bring themselves to dress and get out. They were entangled in a mess of limbs on the bottom of the cupboard, catching their breaths and drawing lazy lines over the other's skin.

„What are we gonna go?“ Clarke mumbled into his chest.

„About 'after Hogwarts', right?“ when she nodded, he sighed. „I have no idea.“

He knew there was something else on the tip of her tongue, so he waited.

Finally, she tightened her hold on him and spoke. „But we're doing it together, right?“

He smiled to himself and hugged her fiercely before kissing her cheek. „Wouldn't have it any other way.“

There was a game in which they'd have to play on opposite sides looming on the horizon; and the whole matter with future was also approaching – but he'd just vowed to her he wouldn't leave her, and it didn't matter that they were naked in a broom cupboard because... Clarke was happy.

And in that moment, it was enough.


End file.
